The BEST trip EVER!
by MrsTaylorLautner23
Summary: Shelby and Robyn are two best friends and are going on the trip of a lifetime to Europe. When they're on the plane they meet some very unexpected guests. Who is it well none other than the JONAS BROTEHRS! What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Surprise

Chapter One

**Chapter One! Here goes nothing! This is our first fanfiction. Well yea our as in me and Robyn! So yea she had this dream about the Jonas brothers and we decided to write a story and incorporate it into it, so yeah we hope y'all like it. We hope you think it's jonaslicious! **

**Shelby's P.O.V**

"OHMYJONAS! Guess what? My parents said I could go to Europe this summer and I

can bring you with me!" my best friend Robyn said to me.

"OHMYGOSH! Really?! I can't believe it. Are you serious? OHMYJONAS! I can't

wait! When is it?"

"Well it's August 10th to the 30th."

"OHMYJONAS! YESSSSS! I can't wait!"

So some exciting news you just read. Yes indeed me and Robyn are going to Europe for

20 days. I know you're jealous right. I know I would be if it wasn't me. Today is June

27th, the last day of school and she just told me the news. Well I know it's like two

months away but still a girl can be excited can't she? Of course she can!

I see my friends Mal, Sam, Jess and Miranda in the hallway and I decided to tell them the

exciting news. They were excited for me but also kinda jealous, but you know, whatever!

I was so excited the whole day and when I got home I told my parents and they already

knew and said I could go and had already talked it over with Robyn's parents. All was

good in my life. No scratch that all was extra specially jonaslicious.

**Robyn's P.O.V**

So I just told Shelby, my best friend, about Europe, and no duh! She's excited. Who

wouldn't be? I mean come on its Europe for 20 freakin' days. OHMYGOSH it just hit me

20 days in Europe with no parents just me, Shelby and shopping nonstop oh yea and

lookin' for hotties, European hotties that is.

"Mami, guess what?!" I ran up to my cousin Mami, who is a year younger than me, and

told her about Europe. She got mad at me because I didn't invite her and walked away,

mad. I didn't care, it's Europe, and I don't need her. So then I saw Stefan, my really good

friend since like forever and told him. He was excited for me, but wishes he was coming

along. So then the last day of school for this year was over and in September I was going

to be a senior. OHMYJONAS! Already man it seems like yesterday I started grade 7.

Aww the good ole days. Well not anymore cuz I'm GOING TO EUROPE! Oh yea baby!

Well when I got home I told my parents that I told Shelby and that she was super excited

and they weren't surprised because its Europe and anybody would be excited. Aw man I

just thought almost like two months. Oh well totally worth the wait. I decided to go call

Shelby and talk about our trip.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" Shelby answers. Good. Time to talk.

"Hey"

"Oh hey what's goin on?"

"Oh not too much just thinking about how fun Europe's gonna be."

"Oh yea I know, I am so excited I can't wait!"

"I know me too"

"So how much money are you bringing?"

"Oh I'm not sure but a lot."

"Haha me too"

"Well anyways it's like 12:30 in the a.m and that means bedtime."

"True that. Night"

"Night."

Click.

**So there was the first chapter! We hope you guys liked it. Cuz we did! Lol! It makes us sound a little ditzier than we really are but it makes it funnier. Lol. Well anyways please review. **


	2. Meeting the JoBros

August 9th

**Time for chapter two! Okay so we hope y'all liked the first chapter and if you did you're gonna love this one. Hopefully. During this chapter we're on the plane the whole time. But it's still really fun! Enjoy!**

August 9th

**Shelby's P.O.V**

Okay so today is the day me and Robyn are boarding the plane to Europe. I still can't believe it, it's Europe I mean first we're going to London 15 days and then we're headed over to Paris for the rest of our trip. So we walk on the plane and we sit down. We are kinda amazed because we've never been on a plane, I know crazy but true, So anyways its all super funness. So we're talking about what we're gonna do there and so excited and another plus is that we brought guitar hero and our wii so that we could play in our hotel room. We are huge GH fans and love to play. So yea anyways we're on the plane and wanna jump around cuz we're so excited but can't, because you know we're on the plane and people would stare. But believe me right when I get off the plane I am jumping around.

**Robyn's P.O.V**

OK so we've been on the plane for quite a while and we're really excited to get to our destination. I really wanna jump around and scream but you know that could cause a scene. So me and Shelby continue talking and listening to our iPods. We cleverly name the Joe which is Shelby's and Joe 2 which is mine. So yea it's getting kinda boring because it's taking for ever. But still you know totally worth it.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

So here I am listening to my iPod and then I hear someone belting out SOS. Weird, but then I look at Robyn with a weird look on my face, her face is mirroring mine and then we turn to the seats across from us and OHMY JONAS It can't but but it is, JOE, NICK AND KEVIN and who was belting out SOS us ask, well none other than JOE JONAS himself. I start freaking out inside and I can tell Robyn is too. So we are staring at them and then they look at us and we're still staring cuz I mean come on it's the Jonas Brothers and you just can't help but look at them right? Right. So yea then Joe and Nick get up and come over to us.

"Uh are you alright?" Joe asks

And all we can say is ………………………………nothing and shake our heads slowly. Okay who asks someone if they are okay when they just met the hottest people alive. Seriously. So after like a couple of seconds I snap out of it and start talking.

"OHMYJONAS The JONAS BROTHERS I can't believe it I love you guys, I mean your music is really good and you guys are too."

"Thanks." Nick says

Ah Nick such a hottie I can't get over how much hotter he is in person. I could just eat him up.

"Mind if I sit by you?" He asks me.

"No no go ahead this seats open."

So he sits down beside me and we start talking. Ah he is so hott and his voice…Ahhhhhh.

**Robyn's P.O.V**

So me and Shelby are in total awe of Nick and Joe. So now Shelby and Nick are talking, and it doesn't look like they are gonna stop any time soon so I decide to talk to Joe.

"So Joe wanna sit?"

"Ah yeah sure."

OHMYJONAS! Joe is sitting beside me. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"So where you guys going?" I ask him.

"Oh you know we are just going for a little vacation. We just got done our tour and we needed a break."

"That's a really good idea."

"Yea what about you and your friend."

"Oh yea us we are just coming out here for a summer break before we start our senior year at school."

"Oh cool. So where are you guys from?"

"Oh we're from Canada, well specifically Nova Scotia, and even more specifically Digby, but when we graduate we're going to California. We're super excited!"

"Oh yea California is a nice place to live."

"Oh really, that's good cuz I don't wanna live in a bad place I wanna live in a good place."

And then I giggle.

I have a feeling this is going to be a really good trip!

**Shelby's P.O.V**

OOOOOOOOO I know this trip is going to be so awesome. I can feel it!

**Okay so that was chapter 2! Yay! The next chapter we're actually gonna be in Europe. Lots of funness there! In this story its Robyn with Joe and Shelby with Nick**


	3. First dates

Robyn's P

**Okay so this chapter is chapter three. In this chapter we go out on dates with Nick and Joe and yea that's about it.**

**Robyn's P.O.V**

Shelby and I found out that Joe and Nick are staying at the same hotel as us. I know such exciting news right? Right! And another great thing is that their room is right next to ours. We are so happy because there's a door that connects our rooms and we're keeping it open the whole time to make it like one big hotel room. It's so awesome. Something else exciting is that Joe asked me out on a date. I am so excited! So right now I'm looking for something to wear and I have nothing. OOO wait I just found a really cute top. That is the one I'm wearing. Yay I can't wait, I wonder where he's taking me? Hmmm probably somewhere great, well as long as I'm with him it will be great. Ah I think I'm in love. No no no I KNOW I'm in love.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

Tonight is going to be amazing; I have a date with Nick Jonas. Yea I said NICK JONAS. The NICK JONAS. We're going to the movies. No good movies are really playing but oh well when I'm with him everything's perfect. He makes every problem go away. "When he looks me in the eyes, everythings alright." If you know what I mean. Right now I'm listening to when you look me in the eyes so hence the quote. Aw he is so amazing. Oh and also we opened the door between our rooms because our rooms are adjoined and it's amazing, just like his muscles. And everything else about him. Oh and there's a pool inside and I love swimming and so does nick so we might go swimming sometime. Just another excuse to see him without a shirt. Oh yea. Oh and did I mention that right no we're in London! Wooooooo. My dates at 7 and it's now…… oh my gosh 6:45 I better get done getting ready. Fifteen minutes, oh well I'm almost ready anyways. I'm so excited.

**Robyn's P.O.V**

I just saw Shelby start to freak out. She was in a daze for like two hours, listening to the jonas brothers and probably thinking about Nick. He is so fine. But I love Joe not Nick although Nick is, like I said, FINE! My date is at seven also but I'm all ready. I'm just waiting for Joe to text me for when he is ready, oh man this could take a while. I wonder where Joe is taking me. I wanna know but he won't even give me any hints. Oh well he's so hott when I look at him my heart melts like candle wax under a hot flame. So hott just like him.

"You never list…."

"Hello."

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm just waiting for you."

"Okay let's go."

And then he walks in my room and we go to the "secret place."

**After the Date**

Joe is so sweet! He took me to an awesome restaurant, the food was so good. And now we're watching Transformers in mine and Shelby's hotel room. When the movie got done we heard people outside of our room and we decided to spy. I looked out and saw, none other than Shelby and Nick. Oh my gosh they are making out.

"Joe look at this!"

"What? Oh my gosh!"

"OO OO let me see again"

Then the door opens and now we're on the ground.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

"What are you guys doing?"

Nick went into his room to go to bed cuz it's 11:30 and we are going sightseeing tomorrow.

"We were uh you know inspecting the door." Joe said

"Yeah we uh needed to make sure it was safe to open and close frequently, cuz you know, yea." Said Robyn

"Yea uh huh sure whatever, ok bye Joe," Then I wave to him and he leaves.

I shut the door between our rooms and got ready for bed. Then I told Robyn all about my date. We were so excited we didn't get to bed until 4:30.

**Bam! There it is chapter three. Yes finally done! The next chapter is the next day.**


	4. Sightseeing and tearjerkers

Shelby's P

**So chapter four is here. **

**Shelby's P.O.V**

**The next morning**

Nick and I were meeting in the lobby at 10am. I got up at 9 and Robyn was still sleeping. Four and a half hours of sleep is so not enough. But for Nick I'll do it.

At exactly 10 nick and I are leaving the hotel for a fun filled day together. Oh and did I mention Nick and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh yea well we are, he asked me last night.

**Robyn's P.O.V**

So I wake up and Shelby isn't I her bed, then I look at the clock and, OHMYJONAS! It's 3:30, in the afternoon. Then I go and knock on Joe's door, it takes him like five minutes to come. He was still sleeping. When he sees me he smiles his perfect smile. It makes my heart melt. Everything he does makes my heart melt.

"We need to go to the amusement park at noon." Joe said to me.

"Uh Joe."

"Yea?"

"It's 3:30, in the afternoon."

"WHAT!?"

"Yea, we can go tomorrow instead."

"Okay, that's a good idea."

"yup"

"We can watch movies instead."

"Okay"

"What do you want to watch?"

"I dunno, what about A Walk to Remember?"

"Uh okay, I never seen that movie before."

"OHMYJONAS! IT"S THE BEST!, uh sorry"

"It's okay just put it in."

"Yeah"

So I put the movie in and we watched it. By the end we were both crying. Aw Joe looks so cute when he cries, actually he looks cute all the time. Aw he is such a sweetheart at heart. Then Nick and Shelby came in and looked at us with weird faces.

"Oh hey guys." I said sniffling

"Uh hey?" I said "Why are you crying"

"Oh we were watching a movie."

"OOO which one??"

"A Walk to Remember."

Then Joe says, "I wasn't crying, she poked me in the eye."

"No I didn't."

"Uh yes you did."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh Huh"

"Whatever," I said and Finally gave in.

"So uh what were you guys doing." I asked Nick and Shelby.

"Oh we went sightseeing, you know seeing sights all around London." Nick said

"Yeah, It was awesome, and really fun." Said Shelby and then I saw her look and Nick and wink at him. Aw they are so cute together. Anyways I think Joe and I would make an even cuter couple then them. But we're not a couple, yet, but we will be I know it, I think I know it anyway. Oh well.

**Five Hours later**

**Shelby's P.O.V**

Me, Robyn, Nick and Joe watched 3 movies, I am Legend, Step Up2 and Juno. All great movies. Then Robyn and I went to our room and went right to sleep, we were so tired from last night that we just went right to sleep. Tomorrow Nick and I are hanging out again. Uh he is so amazing. We're going shopping. Yay, shopping tomorrow with Nick Jonas. I can't wait.

**So we're not going to do everyday in Europe cuz that would take forever but we are doing like one more day in London and maybe a couple days in Paris. Okay.**


	5. Amusmant parks and kissing

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Robyn's P.O.V**

Today Joe and I are going on our date to the amusement park. Finally! I am so excited. Since we slept in that day I've been waiting ever since. It's only been a day but still he rocks. Okay so we're at the amusement park and Joe's playing games to win me something. This is like his 50th try, but he's determined to win me something. I asked him if he wanted me to try but he's like, "No, I'll get it. Just give me some time." So here I am standing here for the last (looks at watch) 3 hours waiting for him to win. The park is closing in 15 minutes and he ain't getting to good. Actually I think he's getting worse. Oh well props to him for being sweet and trying.

15 minutes later……..

So the guy behind the game is so mad that he just gives Joe a stuffed animal for me, because Joe said he wouldn't leave til he got a teddy bear. Well he got it and gave it to me. He had a sweet smile on his face and said

"Here I won this for you."

Aw he is the bomb! I playfully punch him.

"Aw Joe that's so sweet!"

And then I laugh. He laughs too. I love his laugh.

"Hmmmm, what should I name him?" I ask

"I dunno….." says Joe.

"Ah I got it his name will be JJ."

"Oh what does that stand for?"

"Oh you know just this really cute guy I like."

"So who's initials are JJ?"

"Um (quietly) yours"

"What was that I didn't quite hear that." He says, although he knows and he's just playin'

"I said YOURS!"

"Ohhh I didn't know you thought I was cute."

"No, I said really cute." I said and did a shy smile.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I kissed you."

"Well I'm not sure what would the media,"

But then he kisses me suddenly and I'm too shocked to kiss back so he stops.

"Are you alright."

Then I snap out of it. "Oh yea I am maybe we should have a do over."

Then he kisses me again, but the thing different this time is that I kiss him back. This is the best kiss ever!

Then we stop and I never want it to end. But of course it has to because I almost died of suffocation. Oh well! :).

"So Joe maybe we should head back."

"Yea probably, Nick and Shelby probably don't even notice that its 11 and we're not back yet. They're probably kissing up a storm."

"Yea we should head back quick, I mean 10 hours unsupervised, that's pretty bad."

So we head back and when we get there guess who we see kissing?? Yea you probably guessed it Shelby and Nick. Their lips must be magnetic to each other.

(Clearing throats) "Uh guys we're back."

You shoulda saw how fast they jumped apart like a bullet.

"So what have you guys been doing this whole time."

Nicks cheeks turned so red, I busted out laughing and so did Shelby and Joe.

"Aw Nick you're so cute." Shelby said and then ruffled his hair.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

So me and Nick are in the middle of a big make-out session and in walk Joe and Robyn. Great, I thought, that's the end of our fun. When they walked in we jumped apart really fast it even surprised me. Nick is so cute he got embarrassed and Robyn, Joe and I busted out laughing.

"Aw Nick you're so cute." I said and he just turned even redder, if that was even possible.

Oh well he's still super cute.

Oh only12 more days with him. Aw I'm gonna miss him so much. Oh well sad thoughts aside let's have some fun. So we watched some movie that I can't realy remember because we were a little preoccupied. But so were Joe and Robyn.

After the movie we went to bed.

**So there was Chapter 5. So yesterday the JoBros were awesome on Oprah. They did really good and Frankie is the cutest thing. June 20****th**** is Camp Rock. Yes I am so super excited and Robyn is too. I'm even having a camp rock partay! Yea so that's super exciting. And May 19****th**** is the sneak peak.**


	6. Wake up!

So we're skipping ahead to Joe's b-day, which is (incase you don't know) August 15

**So we're skipping ahead to Joe's b-day, which is (incase you don't know) August 15! So it's gonna be awesome.**

**Chapter 6**

August 15

**Robyn's P.O.V**

Today is Joe's b-day and Shelby, Nick and I planned something good. We're waking him up at 5am. He's gonna be mad. Oh well he doesn't need to sleep all day. It's 4:30 right now, yes 4:30 in the morning, but we need to get Joe up and I need to be looking good for Joe. So I go over and wake Shelby up.

"Shelby wake up its Joe's birthday and you know what we gotta do."

"Yea yea I'm up." I said groggily

So I'm waiting for Shelby to get up and I decide to check the computer. First I check Joe's website to see whats going on with him, even though I know. LOL. And then I check Nick's and then I log off. By this time Shelby's up and getting ready.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

Okay so we had to get up early cuz we planned something special for Joe's birthday. First we're gonna walk around the streets of London just to look around before too many people get out. When Nick and I went out sightseeing we didn't get to see much because we went shopping and stuff. So today is the perfect opportunity. And then we're going shopping and then we're finishing off with going to the amusement park. Then we're coming back to the Hotel for our last night in London and our last night with them. :'(

So Robyn and I go into Joe and Nick's room and jump on his bed.

"JOE WAKE UP!" we yelled in his ear.

He jumped up and then I went over to Nick and got him up.

"Nick wake up it's Joe's birthday!" I said to him.

"I don't care."

"Come on Nicky get up you know the thing we have an early start to the day because of the thing we planned for Joe, now get up!"

Then he gets up and starts to get ready. Aw he's so cute when he's sleepy.

**Robyn's P.O.V**

When Shelby and I woke Joe up he jumped really high.

"What the." Joe said

"Happy birthday Joe"

"So Joe how does it feel to be 19." I asked

"It would feel a lot better if it was 5 hours from now."

"Aw muffin, you can't sleep all day, get up."

Then Nick and Shelby walk over and we all sing happy birthday to him. And all give him hugs and kisses for his birthday, well Nick doesn't kiss him but he hugs him. You know the "manly" type hug.

"Ok we're gonna go in our rooms to get our stuff meet in the lobby in 10 minutes."

"Ok" Joe and Nick say.

So Shelby and I go in our room get our stuff and go in the lobby to wait for Joe and Nick.

**Joe's P.O.V**

So I had a wake up yell this morning, at 5 am. Oh well when I saw who it was I wasn't mad anymore just tired. So I have 10 minutes to get ready and meet Robyn and Shelby in the lobby. No time to straighten my hair, oh well its alright for today I guess.

"Hey man do you know where we're going today?" Joe asks Nick.

"No I have no idea."

"Alright I guess it's a surprise then. So I get ready and Nick and I head for the elevator.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Joe is so funny, he just asked me if I knew where we were going and I told him no, but I really do. LOL. This is gonna be an awesome day. Well time to head to the elevator. I grab my wallet and leave behind Joe. When we get to the lobby we see the girls and they smile. And off we go. It's still a little dark because its only 6, but its beginning to become light and its beautiful. I lean over and kiss Shelby on the cheek and hold her hand.

**So there was chapter 6. Hope you liked it. It was kinda not eventful but oh well. **


End file.
